Harry Potter and the Exiled Malfoy
by spice lily
Summary: Harrys sixth year When the new DADA teacher turns out to be a Malfoy what will the golden trio do Especially after there are some changes in Hogwarts. Some things in OotP didnt happen or changed RATING MAY GO UP HPSS DMGW RWHG SBRL CWOC Serenity
1. Malfoy

My take of year six some things in OotP didn't happen

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter characters

Chapter one: Malfoy

Harry's POV

It was the beginning feast and a lone woman walked through the door after Dumbledore had started his speech and Ron Elbowed me rather hard in the ribs silently telling me to check her out. I looked over to her waist length brown hair, Malfoy-ish walk and the sneer was all Malfoy she looked over to us and I caught sight of her eyes, a crystalline ice blue. She wasn't unattractive by any means but nothing. although the others could feel something or at least I hoped so from all of the whistling going on.

Normal POV

"Now I would like to announce to you all your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Miss Serenity Malfoy."

A loud uproar of which came from Ron and most of the Gryffindors, Harry spit out what he was drinking and dropped his goblet. Over at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy's eyes grew slightly wider and his sneer dropped though only for a second. After the initial what's had gotten over with it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop

"Headmaster I am not all that hungry and am I correct in my assumption that my school quarters are empty." It wasn't a question instead the Malfoy command disguised as a polite statement.

"Yes Serenity they are and your password is the same" she nodded and left in the graceful fashion of a Malfoy. Within an hour and a half of dinner letting out there was a knock at the door

"Enter" A young blond boy walked in 'classes haven't even started yet and someone has questions good grief' "Yes." A pause "Speak or leave my sight"

"Temper, temper Professor Malfoy I wouldn't want word to go around that someone is ruining my family's name"

"Who are you and what business do you have with me" The tone was cooler but still held the bite of a Malfoy.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm not impressed Mr. Malfoy. Now is there any real reason you bothered me?" Draco looked slightly annoyed but pressed on

"I just wanted to know if you really are a Malfoy. You don't look like one."

"**I** am a Malfoy but I am not in the mood for an interrogation" she guided him towards her door "now I have some unpacking to do so if you don't mind" the door closed behind him and she slipped into a chair 'Great a young Lucius. He'll have a field day when he finds out about this. Which will be sometime soon.'

A few hours later Serenity was finishing skimming over her curriculum for the year when she heard arguing in the hall

"Lucius calm down she is no more a threat to Draco than she is to any other student." Dumbledore said calmly

"I don't want her corrupting my son." Serenity opened her door and smirked

"Don't worry you did a good enough job of that" she said with venom dripping off every word "Daddy dearest" she went away from them Lucius apparating away with a loud pop. Serenity stalked through the halls until she came to the astronomy tower She sat and watched the stars for a while, aware of Harry hiding under his invisibility cloak. Still living alone for most of her life she became accustomed to thinking out loud.

"the system of pitting the houses against each other is screwed up and hates those caught in between. If only there was a system of splitting the students that wouldn't pit families against each other."

"Yes Serenity that is an excellent idea. Do you have any ideas?" Serenity stiffened and spun around holding her chest panting to see Albus standing there his eyes twinkling

"Albus please! You know that I nearly get a heart attack every time you do that and one of these days you'll do just that."

"Nearly never killed any one Serenity. Besides you are only twenty-eight. But that aside do you have any Ideas on how to split up the students fairly without breeding rivalries between the groups?" She looked at Harry who was as far as she could tell sitting behind Albus before sitting on the sill to one of the astronomy tower's windows and pulling some parchment, a quill and some ink before laying out guidelines and where the groups would be placed.

"They would henceforth be paired randomly with people from their own year. Those two would share a room. The names will be pulled out of a bucket of sorts Picked by their group leader, a teacher. That leader would then give advice and live in the dorms with the students only they would get their own room."

"how would that be done my dear?"

"Don't call me that." She bit out, "I think I will be in charge of group three. Severus can have group four, Minerva group two and Albus would you like to lead a group?"

"That would be splendid"

"Okay then you will lead group one."

"Good then we can tell the students at breakfast"

"Excellent…wait what? You mean you actually agree?" Her eyes lit up

"Yes I've been wanting to reform the house system. The hat is starting to get a little senile." Serenity giggled

"Yes the hat is starting to ramble. But the house points and cup should be taken out and instead there be a ball the second to last day of school."

"a beautiful idea." Harry moved out from under his cloak and from behind a box

"What about quidditch. If you split up the house teams how are we supposed to play quidditch?'

"Excellent question Mr. Potter. With only four teams only twenty-eight people can play but more people want to. This way if people make their own teams with their friends then those who want to play can. Then there will be a tournament and we'll find some prize for the winners"

"It sounds as if you have something in mind Miss Malfoy. This is your project you make the rules."

"The team that wins will have no homework that week or something and there'll be a weekly bulletin that'll answer the most asked questions. The dorms will be decorated by the teachers in the colors that students vote for. Sound good Harry?"

"Yeah but whose group will I be in Professor?"

"it's random. But you should get back to your dorm this will be your last night in it Harry. Goodnight." Serenity also started to head out she needed to make preparations.

That's it for this new one and I am getting around to the old ones I'm not sure who will be with whom but I'm leaning towards these:

HP/SS HG/RW DM/GW SB/RL and for Serenity to be paired with Charlie.

R&R


	2. Memories

  
My take of year six some things in OotP didn't happen 

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter characters

Special thanks to my first reviewer Leeannpitbull: this update's for you

Chapter two: Memories

"_What about quidditch. If you split up the house teams how are we supposed to play quidditch?'_

"_Excellent question Mr. Potter. With only four teams only twenty-eight people can play but more people want to. This way if people make their own teams with their friends then those who want to play can. Then there will be a tournament and we'll find some prize for the winners"_

"_It sounds as if you have something in mind Miss Malfoy. This is your project you make the rules."_

"_The team that wins will have no homework that week or something and there'll be a weekly bulletin that'll answer the most asked questions. The dorms will be decorated by the teachers in the colors that students vote for. Sound good Harry?"_

"_Yeah but whose group will I be in Professor?"_

"_it's random. But you should get back to your dorm this will be your last night in it Harry. Goodnight." Serenity also started to head out she needed to make preparations._

When Harry got back into the common room Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked when he sat down in the chair

"Yeah mate you look like you saw a ghost."

"I talked to the headmaster and Professor Malfoy in the astronomy tower. They're changing the way the school is run and tonight's my last night in the tower."

"What? Moving you?" Ron said

"Us. Every house is getting split up."

"I knew having another Malfoy here would screw things up"

"She seemed like a normal person in the astronomy tower."

"A Malfoy _normal_? You feeling okay mate?"

"Yeah Harry I agree with Ron–"

"For once"

"–Shut up Ronald"

"Make me. Little miss perfect."

"I am not a perfectionist"

"Remember first year? 'It's Levioosa Not Leviosaaa' and then you nearly got eaten by a troll"

"It's not my fault you're as dumb as that Troll" this arguing continued for the better half of an hour before Harry decided to go to bed

Dream

Another one of Voldemort's meetings was commencing a circle of Death Eaters came in dragging a fighting girl between two of them. The girl was Serenity and the two death eaters were Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. The former looking Disgusted and the latter had only traces of sympathy. Voldemort looked over and brought her chin up to look at him before asking

"Well my dear are you going to join me and allow yourself to be sorted into Slytherin?" Her eyes blazed with hatred and her voice was filled with it

"Just because I have the qualities of all of the houses does not mean I will sink myself down to a Slytherin's level. I'd rather be in GRYFFINDOR than have to lick your feet" She spat at him he looked at Severus

"take her away" then he reconsidered "Wait" They stood Severus turning around and keeping a firm hand on her arm Voldemort leveled his wand at her "Crucio" She fell to the ground Screaming Voldemort nodded at Lucius who leveled his own wand at her

"Sectumsempra" both curses quit and Severus stood there barely keeping his sympathy veiled after all he had come up with that curse and the only way Lucius had learned it was after a fight he found out what it had felt like.

"You may take her now Severus." Severus nodded and took the still twitching but thankfully unconscious girl into his arms.

s

End Dream

A

Both Harry and Serenity woke up from the same nightmare screams permeating the castle. Severus parted Albus and Minerva's company at the fifth floor landing on his way to Serenity's room. He knew which nightmare she always had for it was his most frequent as well. She was only eleven at the time. That was particularly cruel of Lucius especially since she might have died. Thankfully there was no scarring, unfortunately she walked with a limp, it was very slight though. Until after the nightmare when she couldn't put any pressure on it at all. He brought calming draughts and extremely potent pain potions. He got to her room and pushed the door open without announcing himself to find Serenity sitting up in bed clutching her right knee looking about in slight panic, her breath quick and ragged. He handed her the first pain potion. She drank it followed by a calming draught. He stood at the side of his bed as they waited for the potions to kick in. Five minutes later Serenity could feel them release some of the pain so she surveyed Severus' disheveled appearance Black silk pajama's and his matching bathrobe with black slippers. Black fuzzy slippers. She snickered slightly as Albus' head appeared in the fireplace.

"Severus, Serenity would you please come to my office as soon as Serenity is able." Serenity nodded and the head disappeared. Serenity swung her legs over the side grabbing her wand and summoned the closest set of robes. Her school robes flew to her from the door she slid them over muggle jeans and a t-shirt with a rude saying on it. Her slippers were embroidered with her initials. She stood testing her weight on her injured leg and winced as it touched the ground. Taking a beep breath she put more weight on it until she felt an arm snake around her waist pulling her off the ground just enough so it would alleviate pressure from her leg yet not kill her ego. She slipped her hand in his pocket and pulled out another pain potion. It was uncorked and drank before he could even raise his eyebrow. She started forward towards a door that stood next to her bed. It lead out of a portrait that was nearby the stairs. As they got to the stairs Serenity saw Harry and the others coming before Severus did.

"Severus you can set me down I can walk you know." Serenity gestured first at the Gryffindors coming down the steps and then, as the running up the steps caught her eye, at Draco. He looked down at her glaring a bit.

"You are injured and as your godfather I could not in good judgment let you off on your own." Serenity smiled at that.

"You are scaring me Sev, I think you're spending too much time around the Gryffindors. Turning soft on me." The Gryffindors, Serenity and Severus, and Draco came together on the fifth floor landing. Draco looked coldly at them and Albus smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy what brings you here at this late hour?" The headmaster asked the all to familiar twinkle in his eye.

"I wanted to know why Potter was screaming." Draco's answer was simple yet you could taste the arrogance "but it turns out the professor was just as guilty. Pity I thought Defense teachers were supposed to have a handle on their demons." He smirked at Serenity as Severus and Minerva seethed.

"One hundred points from Slytherin." They both said causing Draco's smirk to die as his house was now in the negatives within twenty-four hours. Serenity's eyes found Draco's a catlike grin etching her features

"And you will assist Filch in whatever messy task he has for you until further notice starting tomorrow at eight P.M. Sharp." Serenity looked at Albus her expression melding from one of annoyance to one of barely concealed pain as her tone softened considerably. "Albus I'd appreciate it if we could hurry up as my leg feels better after sleep" He nodded

"You should consider seeing a St. Mungo's healer"

"this injury's been here since I was eleven Albus. Severus was the only one I trusted to treat me then he's the only one I trust now. Plus it is related to the nightmare and that's the only thing that triggers it for the most part. Pain is relative anyway." Severus looked at her giving her a look that said 'bullshit.' She smirked at him and started towards the stairs abandoning Severus' grip. He growled

" If you are going to be stubborn then so will I." He went behind her, with minimal effort picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. She folded her arms as he started down the stairs.

"Sev put me down" She stated simply. He kept walking. "Severus put me down." More firmly this time but still no response. She was aware at the humor that was plaguing the group of Gryffindors and the lone Slytherin as they followed down the stairs. "Severus. Tobias. Snape. Put. Me. DOWN! PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT"

"Bubblegum" he hissed out and stepped onto the top stair. Setting Serenity on her feet as he did so. She straightened her robes and glared at him while crossing her arms as the stairs came to a halt. She pushed open the door and strode into the room, swearing heavily and sat on a nearby couch. Severus stood behind her as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked at them from chairs in front of the fire. Then they at the others who came in including Harry, Ron and Hermione who occupied the other couch. Sirius and Remus went over and sat on the other couch around the three of them, ruffling Harry's hair even more before they sat down. Draco took he vacated chair by the desk as Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore strode in.

That's it for Chapter two and I am getting around to the old ones I'm not sure who will be with whom but I'm leaning towards these:

HP/SS HG/RW DM/GW SB/RL and for Serenity to be paired with Charlie.

And for those of you who want to be pus on a thank you list (some people have egos) review at the end of the last chapter that's posted

R&R


	3. Pensive

My take of year six some things in OotP didn't happen

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter characters

Chapter three: Pensive

" _If you are going to be stubborn then so will I." He went behind her, with minimal effort picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. She folded her arms as he started down the stairs. _

"_Sev put me down" She stated simply. He kept walking. "Severus put me down." More firmly this time but still no response. She was aware at the humor that was plaguing the group of Gryffindors and the lone Slytherin as they followed down the stairs. "Severus. Tobias. Snape. Put. Me. DOWN! PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT" _

"_Bubblegum" he hissed out and stepped onto the top stair. Setting Serenity on her feet as he did so. She straightened her robes and glared at him while crossing her arms as the stairs came to a halt. She pushed open the door and strode into the room, swearing heavily and sat on a nearby couch. Severus stood behind her as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked at them from chairs in front of the fire. Then they at the others who came in including Harry, Ron and Hermione who occupied the other couch. Sirius and Remus went over and sat on the other couch around the three of them, ruffling Harry's hair even more before they sat down. Draco took he vacated chair by the desk as Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore strode in._

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron." Remus said as he sat down with a soft smile "How's your scar Harry?" Harry shook his head

"It wasn't a vision from Voldemort. It was a…memory I think. A girl's she was young only first year I think. But Voldemort was in it and Lucius Malfoy. They tortured her then sent her back to Hogwarts like they just had tea." Harry looked over at Serenity who was sitting on the couch, knees drawn to her chest while being held there by her arms. Her head rested on her knees while she stared at the floor as tremors flew through her body "I think the memory was hers." Hermione and Ron looked at her then nodded.

"Maybe you had somehow channeled her nightmare because she started screaming at the same time you did" Hermione said.

"That is a possibility Miss Granger. Serenity I'd like to show them your pensive if it's alright with you." Serenity looked up at them instantly looking younger.

"I… Albus you know what's in there they'd have nightmares…I…I'd rather not, but…It's your call…just don't blame me if they get nightmares." She stared at the floor again drawing her knees closer if it was possible. He pulled a pensive out from behind his desk and placed it front of them.

"Well I cannot say that the contents of this pensive are happy things, but it would be beneficial for all present to know what is inside and see the true power of Voldemort and what he had passed on to his heir."

"Voldemort has an heir? Who? Harry?" Sirius asked Dumbledore looking between Harry, Dumbledore and Serenity, confusion clear on his face.

"That I am not able to say but you will see it" they stepped towards the pensive except for Serenity who stayed there. Severus knew that he was expected to go too so he pulled Draco along with him. Serenity watched from outside of the pensive as the horrors of her childhood were replayed.

_There were several death eaters standing in a circle around a terrified four-year-old girl who was getting hit by the Cruciatus curse from multiple Death Eaters. She was sobbing and screaming from the pain. All at once they stopped and Voldemort stepped forward. _

"_**Have you considered my proposal girl?"** He hissed in parseltongue She shook her small head and hissed back_

"_**never."**_

_The same girl now only eight was standing in front of Voldemort. Who was glaring at her. _

"_You are the most insolent brat that has ever been brought before me. I have promised you riches beyond your imagination. And yet you refuse my offer. Why?" The tone was sharp but her blue eyes were defiant._

"_Mommy says you're a bad man who hurt her." He came up and grabbed by the front of her robes bringing her to eye level. _

"_Do you know who I am you insolent wench?"_

"_You are pure evil."_

"_**I Am Lord Voldemort. I am Your FATHER! I needed an heir so I took the wife of my most loyal servant and made her mine. You will listen to ME!"** they both spoke in Parseltongue_

"_**NO!"**_

_The same girl was ten now and there was a broken dish in the ground. Said girl was hiding under a table._

"_Get out here and clean this up girl!"_

"_Lucius she's a child and it was an accident."_

"_Whether or not it was an accident Narcissa is irrelevant. She needs to be punished" He pushed Narcissa out of the way and leveled his wand at her, "Crucio." She didn't scream but they could tell it hurt her._

"_Finite Incantum." Severus Snape's voice came through loud and clear as he strode into the room._

"_Severus how dare you stop this punishment?" Lucius asked incredulous._

"_That isn't punishment Lucius. It's torture especially on one so young."_

"_Severus it isn't torture she doesn't even scream." He made it seem as if they were talking about the weather. Severus glared_

"_Of course not. If she did you'd cast it on her again. I'm surprised she isn't dead yet from what you've done to her."_

"_Severus would you take her to your Manor for a while? You know how relaxed she is around you." Narcissa asked, "You need to spend time with your Goddaughter." He nodded and Narcissa beamed. "Serenity Sweetheart go get your overnight things you're staying with Uncle Severus for a while." The girl stood up and nodded after coming out of the table._

"_Yes mommy."_

"_Malfoy, Serenity." It was the sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts. There was a note clutched in her hand that read. _

'_No mater which house you are in I'll be proud of you.' It was in Severus' handwriting_

'_Hmm you have all of the qualities necessary for each house. Bravery, cunning, intelligence, and love. I'll let you pick.' The hat said to her_

"_But I can't pick. Dad would kill me if I was in anything but Slytherin, but I don't want to be in Slytherin." She said back to the hat_

"_This Girl Is the perfect blend of **all** of the houses. And Since Neither of us can pick… Unsortable."_

_The next shots were of various beatings that serenity had gotten as a child followed by a push down the dungeon stairs at Malfoy Manor._

_Those followed by shots of the torments that all of the houses gave her. And the letter that said she had a baby brother and the Howler disowning her that came the day after. _

_The final shots were the Dream that Harry had 'channeled' and others like it._

They all came out of the pensive and looked at Serenity who was sobbing quietly on the couch. Harry went over and sat next to her pulling her into a hug with tears running down his face too. In fact almost everyone had tears falling and those who didn't were trying to keep from crying. Draco sat heavily on the couch that Harry was on at the beginning and stared numbly while the rest of the Gryffindors comforted Serenity. Sirius and Remus sat next to Harry. Remus buried his face in the crook of Sirius' neck crying almost as hard as Serenity while Severus went behind her again and stroked her hair. It took twenty minutes for all those who had been crying to stop. Although Serenity hadn't uncurled herself yet. Severus lifted her up and shifted her more comfortably in his arms. Hermione, Harry, and Ron, looked at each other and then Serenity.

"I had no Idea." She whispered in disbelief. Severus turned out towards the door.

"I'm going to put her in my bed in case of further nightmares."

"Severus" Dumbledore said, "She should join the Order as well" Severus just went out the door. Sirius standing and following him closing the door behind him.

"Is there any particular reason you're flowing me Black?" Sirius took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I just wanted to say that you aren't as big of an ass as I thought you were." He turned and went back to the door missing the smirk at his attempt at an apology.

That's it for this new one and I am getting around to the old ones I'm not sure who will be with whom but I'm leaning towards these:

HP/SS HG/RW DM/GW SB/RL and for Serenity to be paired with Charlie.

R&R


	4. Propsition

"_Severus" Dumbledore said, "She should join the Order as well" Severus just went out the door. Sirius standing and following him closing the door behind him._

"_Is there any particular reason you're flowing me Black?" Sirius took a breath and let it out slowly. _

"_I just wanted to say that you aren't as big of an ass as I thought you were." He turned and went back to the door missing the smirk at his attempt at an apology._

Chapter four: The Proposition.

The next morning Serenity woke up to hear the shower running. She slowly came to her senses wondering about where she was. It was several minutes before she realized that she was in Severus' dungeon room. The question was why was she here and not in her bed? She heard the water quit and him start to mutter.

"Note to self get more comfortable couch and a masseuse. Damn stiff neck. She's lucky I love her. Blasted Narcissa. Getting me attached to her daughter." He walked out fully clothed and seeing Serenity sitting up in his bed very much awake and smirking froze.

"I knew you loved me Uncle Sev but you also love someone here at school. Yet the question remains…Who? I know you're gay so it can't be Miss Granger, although you respect her more than you let on." A light flush came about the edges of his neck.

"I got a fire-call from Albus after breakfast. He wants you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"Severus don't change the subject. Its Potter isn't it." She noted the blush creped up to stain his face a bubblegum hue. She grinned but didn't press the subject. That would be a conversation for dinner. "Well then what time is it?" The question was more to herself as she waved her hand off to the side and a digital clock readout appeared in electric blue. "Ten to noon. Which means fifteen to lunch. Okay we've got time" Ending the spell with another wave of her hand leaving a trail of smoke smelling faintly of lavender and lilac. She scurried out of the bed and with one hand pushed him down on it before heading to his wardrobe and pushing through all of the clothes until shoved in the very side of the wardrobe she found a forest green button-down shirt. It was wrinkled and looked new. She waved a hand over it and the wrinkles vanished. With a final wave the green one was on him and the black was on the hanger, which she put back in the closet. She looked him over and smiled at him giving her approval. He groaned, because she went through a phase like this every couple years. She would go in and change his style for a while and then let him go back to his old ways if he wanted to. Which he did like it a little, usually. After she hit sixteen style seemed to slam into her. And it drug him along for the ride. She started bringing home brand name things left and right half for her and half for him. Narcissa talked him into taking care of her when she got disowned and she hasn't left since. She was more intelligent then the other teachers and played a damn good game of chess. Serenity fell back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep. Then when I wake up I believe I'll call one of the house elves and order in lunch or dinner depending on how long I sleep. I very well cannot look them in the eyes knowing what they've seen. Because obviously there will be questions that will want answers that I may not have or want to bring up" there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." The door opened then and seconds later Draco Malfoy's head rounded the corner.

"Hey Uncle Sev. Just wondering… Nice shirt." Serenity's arm popped into view and gave a little wave

"Thank you." Then it whacked Severus on the head and her tone turned a little sharper "Told you" Draco smirked knowingly

"Trying to impress Potter are you?" Severus glared at the comment and dug his nails into Serenity's leg causing her to move it out of his reach scowling a bit.

"Yes." Serenity stated simply while Severus turned red and said at the same time,

"No." Draco just raised an eyebrow then shook his head focusing on Serenity.

"Serenity get up you are going to lunch." Serenity looked at him and shook her head. "Whether you like it or not your going. The 'Golden Trio' and I had a little chat. We came to an agreement." Serenity looked confused for a second then became instantly on guard. She didn't really know her brother and wasn't sure on how tainted he was by Lucius' misgivings.

"What?" She stood staring Draco in the eyes arms folded.

"Well I need Harry here to do this right we stood outside for five minutes arguing. He thought if he came in here Severus would bite him."

"That can be arranged." Serenity and Draco both looked at him then at each other and started laughing. Serenity's was rather like glass tinkling on the sidewalk after it had been shattered. Whereas Draco's was more of a reserved chuckle that quickly faded into a smirk. Severus quickly swooped out of the room in a rush of black robes. Serenity waved her hand over herself and she was in her school robes. Draco then exited followed by Serenity, the both of them still smirking. Harry looked at them

"What got into Snape?" He asked staring off in the direction of the Entrance hall, "He seemed a bit more……alive. He actually had color in his face. Which is surprising because I would have thought him to be a vampire."

"The question isn't what's gotten into him, its who does he want to get into." That thought gave them barely restrained laughter, though they covered it up well by smirking.

"Wait Snape's in love? Who is it I'll kill her!" that caused them to pause and Serenity smirked before taunting him a bit.

"Whoa jealous much! Besides who even says it's a girl"

"Snape's gay?"

"Now, now don't jump to conclusions because I never said that he was. C'mon Draco, Harry. We'll talk about the arrangements tonight."

"What about the detention that you gave me?"

"Haven't told Filch yet." She started off with a wave of her hand signaling the dismissal of the topic. Draco followed yet Harry stood there in shock of two Malfoys actually talking to a Gryffindor like one of their own. But after a look from Serenity Harry caught up.

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny are saving us seats at the Great Hall." Serenity and Draco exchanged looks and stopped.

"Us?" they echoed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes us. It is a pronoun for two or more people." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes while Serenity and Draco fixed him with matching icy glares

"No not the word goof. Wouldn't it look strange if a Slytherin, and a teacher sat at the Gryffindor Table?" Serenity asked he took offense.

"Well if you don't want to just say so but last night in the astronomy tower didn't you say that you wanted to bring unity to the school?" Serenity turned the opposite direction Draco turned to follow her but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He turned back to Harry.

"Jesus Harry I don't think she meant it like that how much sleep did you get last night?" Harry shook his head

"Just the hour and a half before the…er…nightmare" Harry came up beside Draco and leaned on his shoulder. "Hey Mal…Draco we're getting used to being friends pretty quickly huh?"

"Yeah what of it?" Draco said a little sharper than he'd have liked. Harry shrugged and removed his arm,

"Nothin just it struck me as funny is all. I must be delirious or something." He shook his head as if trying to wave away a fog, "Anyway she's probably already there. She most likely knows hidden passages that open just for her." Then he added to himself 'even some that the Marauders don't know about either.'

"You're right Pott…Harry she's most likely there already swearing at Professor Snape about what a sour pompous brat you are. And how he should have never left her alone, because when a Gryffindor and a Slytherin work together no good will come of it." Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco silently asking him how he knew that as they started up the stairs. "I've never met her. She was always off at school or on some errand or something." He shook his head, "But that's irrelevant. Professor Snape talked about her a lot. When he taught me even though he pointed out mistakes gentler than at Hogwarts he dangled still her success in front of me. Now I find out she's my half sister and I don't know how to take it or why I'm telling you this."

"Draco," Harry said drawing the word out slowly and cautiously as if it were a viper that would bite him if he spoke too fast, "While you are at Gryffindor table please don't insult my friends."

"Relax Harry," Draco drew Harry's name out with a smirk on his face as they entered the Great Hall, "Granger's the smartest witch of our year, and Weasley's at least passionate and a good keeper even if he is denser than the stone that built this place" Harry laughed as they entered the Great Hall together.

"Yeah but he's not the only one," he looked in the direction of Hermione, "I wish they'd just suck up their pride and go out already. Makes it difficult to sleep when all you hear is 'Gods Harry isn't she beautiful? Her hair, her smile, the nagging about homework I could do without but still.'" He imitated Ron's sigh, "'Oh Harry do you think she likes me? I really hope she likes me.' At about this time I close my curtains the rest of the way and put silencing charms on them, blocking out not only the babbling, but the loud obnoxious snoring that the rest of the dorm produces." Hermione and Ginny were listening.

"You think the boys' dorms are bad? You should hear the girls' at midnight Jesus Christ!" Ginny said This had gotten the attention of everyone. Harry smiled conspiratorially at the others.

"and pray tell dear Ginerva what were you doing up at midnight?" Ginny flushed,

"Well…I….uh…was…out."

"Were you the one who broke into my trunk and took my cloak?"

"Harry I'll return it I promise I just needed to get something from in the dungeons." Draco looked at her incredulously,

"Are you the one that breached not only the common room wards but the boy's dorms as well? Because whoever did took my half eaten sugar quill, a book on effective pranks that take forever to undo, and my favorite pair of socks." They all looked at Ginny who put on a disgusted.

"Who would want your socks or your half eaten sugar quill? I might have borrowed the book if you left it on a classroom desk. I don't even know where the Slytherin common room is." Harry and Ron shared a knowing look then looking at her and nodding in unison giving her a 'you just keep believing in that fairytale' look. She caught their stares, "Oh bugger off. Just because I have one dream about him doesn't mean I'm going to sneak into his dorm and steal his socks." Draco looked highly amused.

"You dream about me do you?"

"Do you want to hear about it Draco?" Her tone was seductive and low, he nodded, "well we were at a Ball and I was wearing a strapless black dress and I was wearing matching heeled sandals. You pulled me onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. You moved in close and I kicked you in the jewels sending you sprawling on the floor. I woke up laughing." All three guys winced as the painful image appeared in their minds' eye. A shadow fell across the table causing the laughter to die out suddenly.

"Draco where is Professor Malfoy?" the tone was the usual cold as it always was.

"Professor it's my fault I was in a bad mood and I took offence to something I shouldn't have. We tried to go after her but…"

"Let me guess there was a barrier." The comment was dry and got the expected nods in response. He scowled, "her shields and barriers are almost impossible to break as they are made by large amounts of effort and magic. And can only be broken by the same." The words continued in mutters as he turned to leave.

"Professor?" Severus turned around a sneer now claiming his features,

"What frivolous thing are you going to bother me with now Potter?" Harry smiled a completely innocent smile as he stood and walked by Snape.

"I just wanted to say nice shirt professor, green is really your color." He turned his back to the three Gryffindors and the lone Slytherin and gave Severus a predatory smile. The table behind him looked at their plates as laughter threatened to consume them once again as Severus once again blushed and stormed out heading to the dungeons and Harry heading off towards the stairs on his way to the Prefects Bathroom intent on taking a long bath while hearing the laughter of his friends and ex-enemy erupting behind him. He had to laugh as he remembered Severus' shocked and blushing face. Priceless how he had wished he had a camera.

----------------------------------------

Hey everyone that's it for now. I know I wanted reviews and I still do but I will still update it just takes me longer because I forget if people don't send reviews. So send questions. I love questions! Or something that you'd think would be funny to happen in later chapters. Even if you say something like 'Hi update soon' you'll get your name at the top.

So _please_ review it only takes a second to let someone know you care


	5. Runaround

Oh my god I'm not dead!!! I know I haven't updated anything lately but I've been kinda busy. I'm really sorry…I'll try and update more soon.

"_Professor?" Severus turned around a sneer now claiming his features,_

_"What frivolous thing are you going to bother me with now Potter?" Harry smiled a completely innocent smile as he stood and walked by Snape._

_"I just wanted to say nice shirt professor, green is really your color." He turned his back to the three Gryffindors and the lone Slytherin and gave Severus a predatory smile. The table behind him looked at their plates as laughter threatened to consume them once again as Severus once again blushed and stormed out heading to the dungeons and Harry heading off towards the stairs on his way to the Prefects Bathroom intent on taking a long bath while hearing the laughter of his friends and ex-enemy erupting behind him. He had to laugh as he remembered Severus' shocked and blushing face. Priceless how he had wished he had a camera._

Chapter 5: Runaround

Severus went down through the winding dungeons towards a large amount of magic alerted him to the barrier. He put on hand on it and scowled, as it wouldn't let him through like it usually would.

'She is trying to be difficult knowing I'll come after her.' He thought knowing this wasn't the first time. As soon as she knew how to leave barriers up that he couldn't get through without force she had and that was her fourth year. The first being particularly surprising because as he was trying to get into his library he ran right into it. Literally. She also had the nerve to laugh at him when he fell flat on his ass. After all of the fuss he had made about wanting her to get it right before Easter Break was over he couldn't punish her. Although she had gotten hit with a spell that had her hiccupping soap bubbles all the way up to the Hogwarts' welcome back feast. He shook his head to hide his smirk. However he had to bite back a laugh when some unsuspecting Slytherins came walking down the hallway on the opposite side of the barrier coming from their Common room. Within seconds they were on the ground having walked right into it and fallen over each other in shock. Sound traveled through the barrier as one of the girls stood up and placed her hand on it in bewilderment.

"Professor why did you put up a barrier here?"

"I did not I am merely trying to take it down." He said simply

"Why haven't you brought the Defense Professor to take it down?" Severus smirked at this

"Because she is the one who created it and she has more than likely created more between here and herself. Now if you would stand back I am going to attempt to remove this barrier and it may become dangerous." They followed his orders explicitly as he was under the assumption that they were either first or second years. He only attended the feasts because he was forced to and his mind was elsewhere. Really he only listened for Slytherin although he clapped when the others did. He raised his wand at the barrier "Evanesco" He placed his hand at the spot where the barrier had been to find it there still. He cursed under his breath searching for another spell possibly this time to blow it up or light it on fire "Incendio" The spell crackled off the sides of the barrier not even denting it although he noticed a shimmer where it was signaling that he needed a stronger fire spell. Now for the last one the strongest that he knew "immolation!" Bright blue flames burst forth from the tip of his wand and caused the barrier to shimmer and shake before cracking and shattering to a bunch of pieces that dissolved into a bright light. Severus walked through and advised the students to go to breakfast. He walked with one hand in front of him and his robes billowing behind him a scowl firmly etched into place. The familiar tingle enveloped him and a shimmer crossed his vision signaling that he had passed through another one. He thought that Serenity had realized that if he could get past the first one then why bother and just lead him down the right path. Or maybe she was just leading him down the wrong path. He had taught her only too well. He came to a path where the dungeons forked. He walked one way and there was a barrier. To be safe he stopped and walked the other. Another barrier. He scowled and went back upstairs.

Serenity smiled as she saw Severus blush and stalk away into the dungeons. She walked down the last flight of stairs stopping to talk to Harry.

"Professor I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." Serenity nodded once before smiling a bit

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. I did that on purpose. I wanted to give the Bat a runaround in the dungeons. I can't help but wonder how long it'll take him to realize it." The smile had been replaced with a smirk before she sighed softly. "I'm sorry about projecting my memories to you. This was the first time that it happened, and I hope it will be the last." Serenity walked past him. She got about two steps away before Harry stopped her.  
"Professor, do you know about the Mirror of Erised?" He asked turning to face her. She turned and met his gaze.

"Bad things happen to one who looks into that mirror more than once Harry. I sat in front of it to watch the contents change four times." She said quietly before walking into the Great Hall. Harry stood shocked at the comment.

"four times?" He asked himself incredulously, not noticing Albus Dumbledore walking down the stairs.   
"Serenity was always a dreamer. She would never tell me what she saw in the Mirror, but it is likely that Severus knows." He said sadly, startling Harry and causing him to whirl around. "She spent majority of her time, both in and out of school with him." Severus stalked back up the stairs in a flurry of black robes.

"Yes the cumbersome pest has insisted on attaching herself to me." Severus drawled startling Harry a second time. He was going to get whiplash at this rate… "Professor Malfoy, however, has not told me what she saw in that mirror. I do know that I am looking for her. Potter where is she?" He asked dangerously, voice like silk that was waiting to strangle you, dangerous and tempting all at once. Harry swallowed thickly looking up to meet the eyes of his professor.

I….I just saw her head to the….the Great Hall." Stammered Harry. Severus nodded once to each of them and turned on his heel walking off again in another flurry of black robes.

TO MY REVIEWERS 

**Becks, ****kymie29, Leaci, Sarahamanda – **Thanks for the praise I've got the next few chappies planned out, I just gotta type em up

To the rest of you press the little button and REVIEW


	6. Draco

OK, just a filler, as I have no clue what to write…. Stupid blocks…. This chappie's probably crap, I'm sorry….

Draco's POV

I sat in the common room, which was –surprisingly– empty. That was fine of course. I wasn't in a particularly social mood, nor was it a pleasant one. Dumb and Dumber, and that pug faced Parkinson would have only made my mood worse. But that is beside the point. 'I have a sister. I have a sister who is at least 13 years older than I am. I have a sister who my parents hid from me. To say the least, I was shell shocked. Although, true to the Malfoy name I didn't show it. Still. I have an older sister who was right under my nose the whole time. She was living with my godfather for Christ's sake!' I am now angry at my mother and father. But mostly at father. 'He hurt her. He hurt her for nothing more than not being sorted, or wishing to follow the Dark Lord, and for not as, I'm assuming, his child. I cannot blame her on the Dark Lord bit. I do not wish to follow him either….. I should talk to the headmaster… He'll know what to do…' I thought standing up and walking into my dorm, which was, like the common room, empty. Most students were at Hogsmeade, and anyone who wasn't would be outside, catching the last of the good days. After pacing around my dorm a bit more I ran a hand through my hair. I hadn't gelled it, and it hung loose and partially into my eyes. I was very tense. 'I shouldn't be this tense. Not over something this… trivial? No I do care, surprisingly enough. I can tell she's my sister. She's got that Malfoy born Aristocracy.' I gave a half laugh at that, quieting it before anyone could catch it. It wasn't exactly true that I didn't know about her. I knew about her. Professor Snape did talk about her a lot. And father, said that some girl on mother's side of the family, who rightfully should have been blasted off the tree, was better in school than I was, and not just that he said she was a better seeker. I'd have to see that to believe it. But he, like everyone else, failed to mention the small fact of her being my sister. I can understand why Professor Snape did it. I really can. But father had no excuse. Although I should have been able to guess, even if father always compared me to other children, my age or older. Walking over to my trunk I opened it then grabbed a towel, and walked into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, easily undoing the buttons on my shirt. Potter, Granger and Weasel came to talk to me today. They want me to join them. I had snorted at them. It's not like I wanted to openly denounce the Dark Lord. I'm not stupid. If I do decide to do anything, that is. I lean on the sink and think back to the conversation. I had been walking in the halls, minding my own business, well… with the exception of torturing…no I can't really use that word now…. I've seen true torture…hmmm what word then? Making them miserable. That's it. I was minding my own business with the exception of making little first years miserable. Mostly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, when Granger, Weasel and Potty came up to talk to me. After a few insults I finally had gotten interested enough to hear what they had to say. What they had wanted was a truce. A truce and for me to consider a friendship and possibly to join the light side. Potter had apologized for the way he had acted in first year, while Granger smiled politely and Weasel looked like he was sucking on a lemon the whole time. I can't say I blamed him. A truce would be semi acceptable, but how would we explain a friendship. I had told him I would think about it, and never to try and convert me to his 'Kill the Dark Lord' Crusade again. He said it was fair enough and invited me to lunch. Insufferable Gryffindor. I decided to let him call me a friend, but only when we weren't in public…. Well around students anyways. Just so if I decided to take the offer of friendship Harry'd know the rules, and if I didn't it would be an extra sting to the Gryffindor. We then went to go drag my sister out of bed. That didn't go well. So after lunch I came here.

Shaking my head I pulled away from the mirror. 'Enough thinking already Draco' I chided myself, stepping out of my jeans and boxers, before stepping into the shower and turning on the warm spray. Each of us had our own shower stall, so we could keep all of our various shampoos, soaps and conditioners there. Believe it or not, mine were all muggle, charmed to look like wizarding products. I had gotten them one Christmas in a parcel marked with nothing but my name in elegant silver script. Perhaps my sister has always known I was here? No… I'm positive she has. Father, being father most likely would have rubbed it in her face. I poured a healthy amount of the Shampoo into the palm of my hand, instantly smelling the cinnamon apple scent in the warm fog that the hot water created. After sufficiently warming the shampoo to a temperature that would not send me into shock if it dripped onto my back, I poured the shampoo from my hand into my hair. Bringing my other hand up I massaged my scalp while working the shampoo into a lather. Good hair-care is essential for a Malfoy. It is essential for most pure bloods. It should be essential for everyone but some people, namely Potter and my dear godfather, seem to not realize the wondrous effects of gel and shampoo respectively. Either that or Severus' hair is just so fine that it just looks dirty from far away. Potter is somewhat of an enigma as well. They'd go good together. Which reminds me. I managed to worm that little bit of info out of him while we were arguing on our way to get Serenity for lunch.

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, expertly keeping it out of my eyes. I love how hot water just relaxes you. Cascading over tense muscles, leaving trails of warmth that soak into your soul. Ahem…. Too much girlish poetry. Shaking my head slightly, I heated some conditioner in my hands a bit before running it through my hair, and leaving it there after coating it evenly. It had the same scent as the shampoo, actually, there was the same scent through all of the shampoos, conditioners, and body washes I have been sent this year. Whoever sends them to me knows exactly when I run out, and changes scents every year. There must be a monitoring charm on it to check for how low it gets. One year I got peppermint. That was by far my favorite. I idly watched the foam from the body wash go down the drain. The water down here was the hottest, and the heat made more foam. It slid down my legs to swirl around my ankles before slipping down the drain. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair, and turned off the water, before stepping out of the stall and grabbing my towel, wrapping it around my trim waist. I walked into the dorm and grabbed a second one, running it through my hair, and over my shoulders and back. I opened my trunk again and grabbed another pair of clothes before walking back into the bathroom. Staring into the mirror again - I seem to do that a lot don't I? – I thought about the other interesting tidbit of information. Potter and Severus are lusting after each other. I got dressed in my once again, impeccable wardrobe, before brushing and adjusting my hair. I did my hair in such a way that it looked naturally done, yet, without the frizz, and it had this nice part off center on my forehead. I then worked some special gel into my hair and re-fixed it. It was a wizarding gel that kept the hair in place, while keeping it soft, and slightly flexible. Fixing his collar he walked out into his dorm and picked up his robes. 'Now all I have to do is wait for the perfect moment.' He thought with a smirk before exiting the Common Room into the dungeons.

Thanks to my reviewers I love you all

Leaci (),HentaiZaru, DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

OMG guys I'm so sorry... I just realized that it's been two months... I'll really try to update sooner. I swear...


End file.
